


Dicking around

by Charles_clain



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charles_clain/pseuds/Charles_clain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super short</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dicking around

Gansey got off the phone with one of his professors who had caught Ronan and Adam blowing stuff up on the school grounds.

"Stop dicking around with Adam" he shouted at Ronan.

"But I love dicking around with Adam" Ronan shouted back.

In response, Adam looked up from his homework and winked.


End file.
